Freedom Wings
by Jewelbug22
Summary: Yuta Hoshitani is a prince of another dimension where if you have wings you can do what you want, Yuta lost his wings when he was two and had to do whatever his parents told him. That is until he met Itsuki, read to find out what happens with Yuta in Japan. Wings AU and follows the anime.
1. Candidate

**A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter and story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU or its characters**

* * *

Chapter One: Candidate

Yuta's POV

When I was younger than I am today I saw a magnificent sight, it wasn't just because I got my wings and more back but because I realized he was a candidate. I knew he was a candidate because of his black wings, they were beautiful and means he has the freedom to choose unlike me before I saw him.

Now though, in the present, I'm heading to Ayanagi Academy to find the one who gave me the freedom to choose until this school year ends. "Ayanagi Academy!" I said at the gate seeing the many people in the school yard.

I walked around seeing all the different club stands but I know I won't find the candidate here even with the singers. When I heard a thump I looked beside me to see a light brown, almost blonde, haired boy on the ground in front of a stand-in poster board.

I walked over and handed him his ID not liking that the smaller man was being made fun of for spacing out. "You okay?" I asked as he stared at his ID "thanks" I heard him say as he finally took it.

"How do you pronounce your name?" I asked when he stood up, he looked at his ID as he told me how to pronounce it. "Toru huh? Call me Yuta, my last name's Hoshitani" I said eagerly even if he is from a candidate family.

"It's good to meet you Toru" I said holding out my hand, as he shook it he returned the same greeting. As soon as everyone was at the edge of the path Toru explained to me what was going on.

'My candidate must be on the Kao council since his dancing was very beautiful' I thought excitedly but my excitement disappeared when I saw the Kao council. The one with black hair and glasses was very close but not 99.9% which means he isn't him but related to him.

*Sparkling, fluttering

You're dazzled because of us

Even our smiles charm*

At that moment I heard and felt another voice come in but it wasn't from them, even if the one with the glasses and the one with green hair have white wings neither of them are him. They aren't the ones that gave me another year.

*A moment of temptation

Brilliant!

The prince you can meet now

It's not magic or anything

We're legendary because it's real

Satisfy!

Number one is right here

The only one is this

Shall we tell you what it means to be the best?

Do you want to be number one?

Do you want to be the only one?

The whole world is astir

We are Ayanagi Academy's…

…Kao Council*

"I'm in the correct place" I said aloud when I saw the emblem "musical department" I said when I flashbacked to see his beautiful wings, the wings of a candidate that is truly free but sorrowful. "Are we able to apply for that department?" I asked Toru when we were sitting in the Grand Hall.

"Shh" I heard someone say and saw it was Kakeru Tengenji the second ranked on the list of spoiled children out of two hundred in Japan. 'Great I forgot this place has half of the 200 spoiled children in it' I thought as Toru started explaining the entrance exam for the department.

"You're applying right now?!" I heard Toru exclaim as we left the hall "of course! I finally have the freedom to do so" I said holding the form up. "But it's going to be hard" I heard him say as I filled out the form "aren't you going to apply Toru?" I asked pointing the pen I had in my hand at him.

"I wouldn't m-make t-the cut…" he told me when I looked at him "I only know one person who can tell the future so how do you know unless you try?" I asked smiling at him. "I've never taken any music classes before this, I've only performed and that was it" I explained scratching the back of my head.

"I want to find someone and dance on the same stage as him, I'm not going to give up just because it's hard" I said smiling at him. "You're so different from other people Hoshitani… in a good way!" I heard him say making my mood darken because he doesn't know how different I really am.

"When's the audition?" I asked and he told me after this which made me upset because he hasn't filled out his form.

"Deep breath" I said glad that he agreed to fill out the form since I want to see him dance even if he isn't the top candidate. "Come on" I said with a serious expression after he took too deep of breaths.

"There are so many students" I said watching so many warm-up "their eyes are sparkling, they have the talent to pass the audition but it isn't bright enough" I said as I looked into so many eyes. "Great the spoiled child" I groaned watching the young kabuki actor stride through the halls.

"You don't have any wings and your eyes aren't sparkling bright enough Tengenji, so you can't really call me a commoner when you're not even a king" I said wanting to know what he'll do. "I have status so I don't need those ya Boor" he said making me frown.

"You can't lie to me Tengenji" I said but only Toru heard me "I can't believe you talked to him" I heard Toru say so I turned to him. "Of course, it's not hard" I said before asking him what a _Star Team_ is.

When he was about to tell me we were told to go to our exam room, when we got there a person who's eyes aren't too bright was singing before I stepped up when I was called. When we were done we had to do spins next "worry 'bout the rest not me" I heard Kakeru say and I started not to like the wingless man but I know he isn't a terrible person.

When I was walking down the stairs after my terrible acting I was knocked to the ground, or at least I was about to be, before someone grabbed my wrist. "Shoot! The interview" I said before running to the room it was being held in.

When I heard the door opened I saw the one who has the 99.9% of being my candidate, he was beautiful even without the wings. "Otori" I heard the man with the glasses growl and I know I know that name from somewhere.

"Please continue" I heard Itsuki say and I was speechless because I just now remembered where I heard that name from, Itsuki Otori ranked 85 of 112, two ranks higher than his brother in the same list. His brother is Tsubasa Hiragi or rather Tsubasa Otori who had to take up the name Hiragi to fulfill a legacy connected to my own.

When I asked what a _Star Team_ was the one with black hair but no glasses explained it for me. When he said 'the next three years' I knew there wasn't really a point in doing this but I want to try to get on Itsuki's team and at least try to learn something while I have the freedom to do so.

When he said the words 'show off' I knew what I was going to do because I want to show him how far I came with the dance he showed me. When I danced it I knew he recognized it making me very happy before I went to the outdoor stage.

"It wasn't great but at least I met him, I met my candidate" I said as I stood upon the outdoor stage. I looked up at the sky wanting to feel closer than I'll probably ever be to the man who had more freedom than I could ever dream of having.

*Stride of a star

The first step of the beginning

I'll make tomorrow's smile shine

So that it'll reach that dazzling place

I won't give up

I'll even use the pain

Do my best!

I'll place my bets on a possibility that's not zero

Let's go together now!

When light shone on my too-average days

I'll take the steps I decided in my heart

To the new world

Believe in myself!

Even if I stumble, my toes are facing forward

Even when I reflect on it, I don't regret it

My heart's beating faster, infinitely

Stride of a star

Admiration draws the map of courage

That leads me to the future

The twinkling of my heart is released into the sky*

I felt eyes on me the entire time I danced and I loved it, the warmth hidden in the gaze of someone who worries and wonders. When I felt the eyes leaving I left to find my dorm room, when I found it I walked in finding that my roommate is Toru.

"How was your audition?" I asked even though I already know because of my ranking ability "don't know" he told me making me frown at him. "Stage fright's normal Toru, it happens to everyone at some point" I said smiling softly at him "how did you do Hoshitani?" he asked before I closed my eyes.

"I know you and I will be picked for a _Star Team_ but I did terrible" I said surprising him "sorry" he told me and now I was confused. "We just have to try harder!" I said making him look at me with a shocked expression.

"I don't give up Toru, I have a goal here and the probability of accomplishing it is quite high" I said before I continued "my predictions are never wrong so don't be depressed alright Toru" I said holding a fist to him which he returned. " _If_ I'm wrong then we'll throw a party" I said taking a drink "you alright?" I asked when his mood changed.

"I'm fine" 'I'm afraid you're wrong and a bit naive' Toru said but I know it was a lie and what came after was what he actually wanted to say.

* * *

 **A/N: finished writing on graph paper on April 24, 2016 at 12:19 A.M. a few hours after I finished watching STARMYU**. **I be updating every** **Saturday, Tuesday, and Thursday so see you Tuesday. I hope you like this chapter.**


	2. First Friend

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Two: First Friend

Itsuki's POV

"Is there a problem with my choices?" I asked as I was handed my list by tabletop, I was told the problem with it after I said that but I waved it off. "You have your criteria, I have mine" I said before I was reprimanded by Akatsuki Kyoji.

Before he was finished though my brother stopped him getting him to apologize to him. "I chose the ones with the most potential so I was mentally correct when I made this decision" I said looking at my brother.

"Tres bien class rebel! We expect nothing less" I heard Yuzuriha say before Akatsuki relayed his disapproval. "I'll hold you to your word, the ones who'll become Ayanagi's stars are these five" I said giving my list to Tsubasa.

Yuta's POV

I was walking through the hall ecstatic that I got to be on Itsuki's team before I heard the whispers from the surrounding students, I was happy this because I know they aren't the ones who will challenge and humiliate. When I opened the door I saw two candidates, the spoiled child and the musical dreamer.

"Hoshitani!" I heard someone say to my right and saw it was Toru "hey, I told we'd be in Mr. Otori's _Star Team_ " I said smiling at him. "Hello, my name's Yuta Hoshitani it's a pleasure" I said as I stepped forward.

"You do know the ones the council thought couldn't make it are on this team right Kakaeru?" I asked smiling at him. "I may not have been in any music classes before today but I must have some talent or else I won't be able to please anyone" I said looking him in the eyes.

"So you're saying we have no talent ya boor?" he told me making me sigh "where did I sat that? Attitude, punctuality, performance, reaction to pressure, they all decide your future" I said widening many eyes. "You must be lying ya boor because that's not possible" he yelled at me "we'll ask Mr. Otori about that when he gets here" I heard Kaito say making me smile at the name.

*Stretch out your hand as far as it'll go

Tempted by the passionate dream so hot it practically burns

The curtain goes up on the show

Right now I'm flying high in the center of the light!

It'll be a miracle!

If there's something you want

Then yell out that you want it

Words will bring magic

Don't walk, run

Don't run, dance

Chasing your dreams

The best… (That's…)

…Star max! (…star max)

Watch from where you are, and I'll prove it

Open your arms and embrace

These cheers and the swirl of unending applause

Don't just love, be loved!

You have been chosen by God

Flyin' fire bird!*

'Itsuki' I thought glad I can hear him sing since I have yet to, I am glad to see him dance though since I haven't in two years. "Welcome! _Team Otori_ " he said and was about to explain something before Kakeru interrupted him.

When he explained why there was no mistake he stepped in front of me saying I was to start off the introductions. "Hello I'm Yuta Hoshitani, it's a pleasure" I said bowing slightly with a hand over my heart before I could stop it, when I realized what I did I quickly pulled my hand down.

"Toru Nayuki" Toru said before Kaito introduced himself "Kaito Tsukigami, a pleasure" is what he said. "Shu Kuga" Shu said making me smile "Kakeru Tengenji" Kakeru said in a bored tone.

Itsuki started the introductions including the part about the 'Newcomers' Debut Performance' and the final selection which upsets me because I won't be here to become a part of the department. After he explained everything he gave us the 'Ayanagi Academy Murder Case Act 4' script which I'm going to dread performing.

As Itsuki explained the script I didn't want to be a part of it even more, especially when the parts were given out, they seemed fitting for everyone but me. "Perfect" I said in a dead tone since I know I was taken off for my acting.

My acting was terrible, always has been, and I know they could tell from how I overacted much of the play. When the play ended we were complimented but I could hear what we did wrong as well, even if much of it was correct.

"Sorry Shu, I was never good at acting because it was never called for" I told him before I turned around "you guys are very lucky, even if many of your occupations call for this" I said when I noticed Shu smiling at the blank paper. "This is as good as a school play amateur" Kakeru told me when he got way too close.

"I've watched plays, not many, but none of them had improve Kakeru" I said as he walked away. I smiled as Kaito and Shu left knowing that they will make good candidates, especially Shu with his black wings.

Itsuki's POV

"What'd you think?" I asked following my brother "be honest it was interesting" I said when he stopped walking. "Your way is problematic for Ayanagi" he told me but I kept my smile "are you gonna break your word?" I asked ignoring his next words, almost.

"A pointless argument you know" I said hearing what he calls a prayer but I know he's lying when he says it. I was sad when he walked away "I don't want to understand Tsubasa because we have a different fate that I wish crossed" I said watching him leave.

Yuta's POV

"Your acting was wonderful! Mine was terrible" I said mumbling the last part "I might get used to hearing that" he told me making me smile at him. "I'm envious" I heard him say taking me out of my thoughts on how to improve.

"You're so optimistic and a hard worker" he told me making me happy "that's because I have a goal I hope I can reach" I said confusing him. "What is your goal Hoshitani?" he asked me making me smile.

"I was able to come to this school, the same school as him, because he gave me my wings; I want to dance with him or at least dance how he did when I saw him two years ago" I said remembering the dancer, even if Itsuki has a high probability I can't get my hopes up. "I hope you'll get to" I heard him say making me smile "I don't want to cause my first friends trouble" I said smiling at him.

"Yuta-kun" I heard him say making me realize I made a mistake I forgot to fix because I meant team not friends. "I'll train with you… but you have to stay my friend" he told me and it made me ecstatic to hear that.

*Before I knew it, I had gotten a push from behind

And I wasn't just a coward anymore

When I was depressed, your optimism saved me

No matter how small the problem, I want to help

Because you're already my precious friend

Can someone unreliable like me be of any support to you?

Just smiling by your side

Like the sunlight on a clear morning

It reaches deep into the heart

A direct, dazzling brilliance

Even when times are hard, I'll be your strength if you'll have me

'Cause you're my friend…*

"Smiling is the only thing I need Toru, thank you" I said happy that his song is true and that made him smile to.

Itsuki's POV

"You all might change" I said aloud looking at Kaito, Kakeru, Toru, and Shu's pictures before I picked up Yuta's "what will the future bring for you?" I wondered aloud pinning his picture on the board. I heard a knock on my door and saw Kakeru walk in with a serious expression on his face and in his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on paper at 2:21 P.M. on March 24, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you Thursday.**


	3. A Sad Truth

**A/N: Hello, I have a picture of the cat on my YouTube account mentioned in my profile if you want a clearer picture of what Tsuki=Moon looks like. And as you might have noticed from the last sentence yes the back story behind him being afraid of cats has changed. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would, my internet hates me and it got fixed today, to make up for it though I decided to update an extra chapter for the day I missed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU just Tsugaru and later character that is not mentioned by name. What I mean by that is he is OC because he does not appear in the Anime and because he doesn't actually have a name.**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Sad Truth

Yuta's POV

I heard a loud clang and something about my 'sub' duty for only a couple of days a week before I finally woke up. "So fancy, you can cook Toru?" I asked as I looked at the bentos on the table.

"It's delicious! You're a great cook" I said standing up and smiling at him, I looked at the time and realized I was going to be late for the cleaning session so I ran out forgetting my lunch in the process. "Hey Shu sorry" I said as I ran to the session, when I reached the session room I heard my name being called.

"My apologies for being late sir" I said as I stood in front of him and he nodded. I've realized a lot since I got here and I wasn't entirely happy with it because I need to work harder to please all of them.

I have yet to do so and they'll see my daily life as I go through it, they have for over two years now and I feel like I'm disappointing them despite knowing that I'm not. I have to get better and prove that I can be good for them even if I'm not great.

"Your lunch" I heard Toru say as he handed it to me and asked if I made it on time or not "yes and since I didn't eat breakfast…" I said plopping down on the ground and opening the box. "Why are spoiled kids so popular?" I asked aloud not expecting a response but got one anyway.

"I may say someone is spoiled but I don't mean anything except the truth when I say things to not harm someone who has high expectations" I said in response to Kaito's take on Kakeru.

"Kakeru!" I said as I walked up to his desk "here's the chart for cleaning duty, it's your turn next" I said as I placed it on his desk. "Treat me as an amateur all you want Kakeru but being a slave to someone who gets what they want from status is something I won't do" I said but picked up the pencil case regardless.

"I know I'm an amateur but I've been called way worse before I came here so you can call me as you see fit" I said smiling at him. "If he has problems, whether with me or not, he can do what he wants to me I don't mind" I told a worried Toru.

"Nothing he does to me or others will give him any results, that's what a child who has their future set has to learn eventually" I said seeing Kakeru's eyes widen. "You want me to quit and I don't mind doing that because even if we pass I won't be in Japan by the time this school year ends" I said making his eyes widen even more when I turned to leave.

When I walked down the halls to the practice room I heard my name being called "you aren't serious about quitting are you?" I heard Toru say and I smiled at him. "What I told the both of you is inevitable for me because just like him my future is set, we don't have the freedom to choose it" I said smiling at him.

"That's not true Toru, you can't believe many of the rumors because 75% of the rumors here are false" I said and I think he calmed down a little.

Shu's POV

I gave Toraishi info on his new girl as well as my keys before he told me something I now know is ture. "So… Yuta was correct" I said as I was going to walk inside.

Yuta's POV

The tension is thick it's making me uneasy, Itsuki explained how musicals work better when you're in sync which I had already known but it's hard to do so when your expectations are high. "Second out of 200 in Japan" I said under my breath when Kakeru asked an arrogant question.

*Running across the stage forever

The passion I give off in the moment

Thinking of the gorgeous night

Bloom proudly now, dazzling

You flowers of the world

Choosing the never-ending present

Carrying destiny

Make the gales of time your ally

Under the dark gray skies

Can't even harbor ambitions

You boors should just disappear

If the refined moon just past full is on the stage

Then the truth will live tucked away in my heart…

The context of thousands of dreams

The ephemerally shining shadows of stars

I'll live desperately in this transient world

Dyeing my heart crimson

You flowers of the world

"Good show even if almost half of it was a lie" I said smiling at him before Itsuki spoke up.

"We have to talk Kakeru!" I said knocing on his door again, when he finally came out I asked if someone was inside. "I know me being a part of your team will ruin your reputation but if I quit it will ruin mine, I can't let them think that of me" I said.

When he opened the door again I saw a cat jump on Kakeru's head, I was about to scream from the flickering cat but fell down instead scaring the cat anyway. "I apologize, I haven't seen a cat in over ten years" I said scared for Tavion when Kakeru explained his worries.

Because I was worried for Tavion and I felt regretful for what I had done I went to look for her as well. When I continued searching I heard singing and followed it to find Kakeru.

*I want to hold you in my arms

You are a cute angel

I miss you

I don't mind falling in love if this is what love is

Stay by my side forever*

I felt the fear of what happened to Tsuki through Kakeru's song and it drove me to try and find her despite the flickering image I see every time I see a cat. "I hate what I did to them, my irrational fear may cause the same result" I told Toru who was confused ny my word choice.

"I want to apologize for what I did, I'll do anything to fix it" I said bowing at Kakeru who asked what we were doing. "I'm glad you found her but I'm still terribly sorry for what I did" I said as I sat down on the swing.

"So why do you hate cats Yuta?" I heard Toru ask making me look at the drink Kakeru got us. "I don't hate cats" I said surprising them "my father got me a cat when I was younger, I had her for two years" I said remembering how she died.

"One day she disappeared, I saw her jump out my bedroom window and I tried following her but I lost her" I said feeling my eyes tear up. "When I did find her her stomach was torn open" I said causing Toru to gasp.

"I found out she had a bug that manifests in the stomach for three years before eating its way out" I said knowing I shouldn't be talking about this. "Ever since that day whenever I see a cat I see Tsuki's dead body instead" I said getting up and stretching like I never said anything.

"He does training everyday" I heard Toru say wiping away a tear "basic turns and steps, I'm terrible at consecutive" I said. "So cool Kakeru" I said as I saw him do multiple consecutive turns.

"That's the one thing I was taught for my legacy Kakeru" I said when he told me to face the crowd boldly. "What do you mean?" he asked me "I don't have the wings that you do, this school, is the one place my wings will take me" I said smiling at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on graph paper at 4:32 P.M. on April 24, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you Saturday.**


	4. Brothers Conflict

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading this is the extra chapter by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU nor do I want to because it's really good and I don't think I could help in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Brothers Confict

Yuta's POV

On my morning run I saw Kaito practicing for a reason I don't entirely know but I don't want to make him my enemy even though his wings are grey.

"What's for lunch Toru?" I asked as we were walking down the hall "I overslept so it's just rice balls" he told me and I was happy because they were rice balls. "Yay! But you do know I tried waking you before I left right?" I asked and it seems he didn't know that.

We heard piano music and we decided to check it out, when I saw Shu's black wings I was happy that his percent is correct. "You're very good Shu" I said ecstatically when I walked into the room.

"Self-Study doesn't make you good" I heard him say but I kept smiling "you play so well without lessons and your wings are beautiful because of it" I said confusing him. "Would you mind us practicing with you after lunch?" I asked and he nodded before going over to the noodles I noticed earlier.

I decided to practice as they ate and was happy about the compliments "thanks, I hope I can help them by getting better though" I said remembering the praise for later dates when I need them. "How 'bout you join us Shu?" I asked and he stood up and I could tell he was about to sing.

*I've chosen a narrow path with just a handful of possibilities

The warmth enters me

I am not interested in anything other than the goal I've decided on

But the feelings reach even my heart

On my mind, this encounter

Goodwill, it won't betray me

Winding road, on this path we walk on together

Border break, they're all different

Over again, when I get over these walls

Exit, I grab the only light that makes me shine

Into the sky that continues to tomorrow

This slight fever is released

Making our hearts together as one

On the map of dreams

On your mark!

Because I have friends

I will do things my way

Taking new steps from now on*

"The song was insightful, thank you" I said surprising him "if I have time I'd love to" I heard him say when the shock disappeared. "I don't like how he looks" I said moving somewhat closer to Kakeru because it's farther from him. (1)

When I asked if Toru knew them he said they went to the same Junior High School. "I don't like rank 112, Ugawa Akira, he treats those lower than him as if he's better" I said almost growling.

"They're very good" I said when I saw the dunce on the monitor "their expressions are a bit fake but no one notices so the audience has fun" I said seeing Kaito's face change.

When the session was done we went to the practice room and Toru was practicing with Shu. "This is so fun!" I said noticing Kaito isn't here.

"Haruto got a Theatre Award? What's that?" I asked before Itsuki explained "You mean second right? Because the first is Tsugaru" I said and they seemed shocked before Itsuki nodded. Then Itsuki explained Kaito's family's occupations and I wondered why he wasn't on my list for family lessers.

It was then I heard a song about to be sung and I knew whose it was so I closed my eyes and saw and heard his performance.

*I stretched out my hands to the cloudless sky as a child

Before I knew it, I had given it up as a distance I could not reach

I was always chasing after someone's back

And the things I had started to look fake

There was a place I couldn't reach no matter how much I walked

Rejected the picture of myself that I imagined

Screaming and crying, praying with all my heart

Releasing my hoarse voice into the infinite sky

In the limited sky…

In the limited sky…

In the limited sky…

In the limited sky…*

"Yuta? Are you okay?" I heard Toru ask and I opened my eyes to see worried expressions. "I'm fine, that doesn't happen often so don't worry" I said but I know I made it worse.

As I listened to Haruto's video I knew why Kaito doesn't like being compared to him but he doesn't seem to understand the pressure that's on his brother either. "You're lucky you can see your brother Kaito" I said when I saw him enter the room "I hope I can work hard and meet my…" I tried to say before I was interrupted by Kaito.

When Toru asked me a question I was too confused on what Kaito said before he left because he didn't hear me out before he stormed out. "I made him mad without telling him something important" I said.

"I know he hates his brother but running out of the interview because of it is what made him fail in the first place" I said turning to Toru who held a shocked expression. "I can understand why he'd be mad about it but running won't help" I said and it seemed Shu agreed even if he was confused.

"There's plenty of that when it comes to me Shu but… unlike others I have limited time to do so" I said looking at the ground and worrying the both of them. As soon as Shu left I got a letter from the Kao Council telling me to meet them in their meeting room after class, there was a high probability I won't like it either.

When class was over I didn't head to the Kao Council straight away because I wanted to walk to the practice room with them. I was laughing when Kakeru said he wanted my lunch but stopped at the thud Kaito made.

Just as Kaito was about to punch Akira I ran forward and caught his fist in my hand. "Kaito stop this! I wasn't lying when I said you're lucky to see your brother" I said looking at the ground. "You're ranked 111 in lives gone wrong because they were compared to a sibling" I told him as I let his fist go.

"Stop being so stupid! You're lucky you only get into arguments and fist fights for being compared to your brother!" I yelled earning shocked stares. "People have committed suicide or gotten bullied because they're not as good as their siblings" I said looking at him and seeing his eyes had widened.

"And you" I said looking at Akira "you're ranked 112 out of one hundred and twelve people on the same list so stop treating people as if you're higher than them" I said earning a nod. "Thank you now if you don't mind leaving my friends alone, I have to meet with the Kao Council" I said wearing a bright smile.

"See ya guys, if I'm still here" I said as I walked away from them "wait!" I heard Kaito say making me stop. "How would you know that when you don't even have a brother?" I heard him ask making me turn to face them.

"Because, I'm quite envious of my older brother" I said shocking them "you have a brother?" I heard Kakeru ask and I nodded smiling. "Yes, a brother who took my freedom the day he left me with a legacy that I don't have a hope of leaving" I said turning around and heading to the council room.

When I reached the council room I opened the door and saw the strict face of everyone except Itsuki who was shocked at my appearance. "You said you wanted to see me Mr. Hiragi" I said and everyone turned to the one I mentioned making him sigh in I think annoyance.

"Yes you'll be having an assistant instructor for the for the Star Team" he told me confusing me "shouldn't the entire Star Team be here then?" I asked tilting my head. "Your brother took down the restraining order so he'll be the assistant instructor" he told me and my blood ran cold from the news.

Just then there was a commotion in the hallway before the doors opened revealing someone similar to Toraishi except very different in ensemble, eye color, and hair color. "Tsugaru Hoshi? What are you doing here?" I heard Itsuki ask and I turned to see he had a shocked expression.

"I thought I was asked here as an assistant for my brother's team, was I mistaken?" I heard my brother ask making me gulp when he walked further in "Mr. Hoshitani is your brother?" I heard Tsubasa ask (2) making Tsugaru smile while I nodded. "I haven't seen him since he was two" Tsugaru told the Kao Council who were shocked.

"Can't have Freedom without taking someone else's" I said making him frown at me "whose did you take then since you seem to have more wings than when I left?" he asked making me freeze. I leaned up and told him it was a candidates wings which he was happy about.

"Do your abilities still work?" he asked me and I nodded "so you found him, who is he? I want to meet him" he told me. "Use your abilities if you want to know jerk" I said turning away from him "okay I deserve that but I want to see if he's ideal" he told me making my shoulders ease.

"When can he meet the Star Team?" I asked and they all blinked at me before answering "right now if he wishes to" I heard Tsubasa and Itsuki say. When I left Itsuki and Tsugaru weren't too far behind me, I walked down the familiar hall and opened the doors to the practice room to see the team shocked by the sudden noise.

"Yuta! Why are you here? And why is Tsugaru Hoshi with you?" I heard Kaito ask when he stopped stretching. "Oh Yuta! Why didn't you tell them about me? I'm hurt" I heard Tsugaru say as he clung to my neck from behind almost making me fall over.

"It's not like you could meet them, you haven't contacted me since you left" I said getting his arms off my neck. "Everyone this is Tsugaru Hoshitani Yuta's brother and our assistant instructor" I heard Itsuki say and saw my brother bow like I did at first.

Everyone looked at us in shock which I can't blame them for "why don't you show them your ability" I heard Tsugaru ask but I know it wasn't a suggestion, I still shook my head at him though. "What ability?" I heard Itsuki and Kakeru ask making me blush when Itsuki asked.

"My brother and I have three abilities that go with the Hoshitani Legacy" I said looking down at the ground before my brother pushed me into the middle of the room. "Which ranking do you want me to do?" I asked making my brother smile so I knew which one.

Third Person POV

When Yuta closed his eyes he saw the stars, galaxies, and the expanse of space before he opened them, everything around him was floating and his eyes were no longer green and black but white. "Out of more than twenty people in order it goes Itsuki Otori, Shu Kuga, Haruto Tsukigami" Yuta said surprising many but continued.

"Kakeru Tengenji, Toru Nayuki, Kaito Tsukigami" Yuta said getting the same reactions but again continued. "Toraishi Izumi, Yuzuriha Christian Lion, and Tsubasa Otori-Hiragi" he finished and everything fell to the ground including his team.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on graph paper on April 24, 2016 at 8:01 P.M. Yuta's ranking ability is similar to Fuuta's from Hitman Reborn.**

 **1) I can't remember who it was I had him scared of, I think it was the blonde but I'm unsure.**

 **2) He actually didn't know who Yuta's brother was just that he was famous and his parents had his brother put a restraining order on him.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	5. Debut Jitters

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU or its character just Tsugaru and Aku and their personalities.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Debut Jitters

Yuta's POV

When we got to the practice room the next morning Itsuki gave me a a form and told me to fill it out before I was crowded. When Toru said 'Team Leader' Kakeru and Kaito started arguing for a stupid reason.

I heard Itsuki clap and say we need one for the application which stopped the pointless fighting which I was happy for. When everyone was seated in front of the stage Itsuki started plying the story of the performance I don't really like the ending to.

"A king should be able to make his dream come true and marry the one he loves so shouldn't it end differently?" I asked standing up and noticing my brother was standing slightly behind Itsuki. "Still stuck on that huh?" I heard my brother ask me and he seemed to smile at my expression "well it's a story not real life so of course I'd say that" I said my voice raised sitting back down with a huff.

"However Kings should be able to choose what they can and cannot do as long as it doesn't destroy their kingdom" I said sadly and saw my brother frown.

When we left the school building I heard Kaito say something depressing making me frown, as we left the school's gate I saw my brother put on his fedora and reading glasses while Kakeru just put on his sunglasses. My stomach growled so I scratched the back of my head sheepishly "sorry 'bout that" I said hearing my brother chuckle from behind me.

"Why don't we go to Ninjya Burger everyone? It's really good" my brother said and I smiled at the idea before everyone nodded and we started walking there. When we ordered our food, my brother ordering the same thing as me, we figured out that Kakeru never had fast food before which only barely shocks me.

We were all happy that Kakeru ended up liking the burger and that he was no longer and 'endangered species' as we all called him when he told us.

We left my brother when he decided to go to his 'penthouse' and we went to our dorms. When we said goodbye to each other Kakeru said he won't mind doing independent training with me and Kaito said the same thing which made me happy.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it" I said when Toru nodded his head saying he would to before we left to our rooms. When we all woke up we headed out to do our group training at my regular time.

The group practice, like my independent practice, made me tired so I kept falling asleep in class before we'd head to the practice room for more practice. The days continued like that for a few more days.

During the practice Itsuki was observing I lost my concentration when Tsugaru put his hands in the shape of a heart over Itsuki's head making me bump into Kaito. "Sorry Kaito and can you not do that Tsugaru? That isn't nice" I said sitting in the middle of the stage.

"Something wrong with showing you something?" he asked me with a sly smile, I just glared at him. "If I can't see then yes there's something wrong with it" I answered making everyone turn to look at Tsugaru who was currently pouting.

When we left the practice room opting to head to our rooms we saw a big crowd. When we went to see who it was we saw Team Hiragi on stage getting ready to practice their debut song.

*I am going on a journey now

Unfolding the map of old

I am going on a journey now

Come, let's begin the adventure

I cannot predict what will happen

Who will I meet? My heart flies away on wings

In the fantasy garden with the azure fountain

It blooms only once in a thousand years…

…This mysterious flower

Go forward!

Continuing this journey far, far away

I will never be afraid of being lonely

Heading for the sun far, far away

A journey to find my true self

Youth!

It's a brightly shining dream!*

"They're okay, but you'll do better" Tsugaru told us over the whispering "we'll make the rank but we won't do better Tsugaru" I said ignoring the glares from a few that heard.

When we were walking to our dorms the teams mood was terrible and depressing, even for them. "I'm gonna do more independent training, I still have to catch up" I said running to the practice room.

I was practicing the moves in the scene I remembered my brother showing me where I tripped over Kakeru during the debut song and I seemed to have been shocked by something. Whenever it comes to my duty or family I end up messing up and that's going to hold them back.

When I was done practicing I went out for a run even though it was raining and I remembered the faces of Team Hiragi when they were practicing. Toraishi, Inumine, and Akira were the only ones not having fun while everyone else was, it wasn't any fun for them.

Everyone's depressed tones when they think they aren't good enough to compete was suffocating, even Kakeru thought the same thing as them. Instead of meaning 'we're going to win' or whatever he meant 'we know we're not good enough so be quiet already' when we were walking to our dorms earlier.

When I ran past a bar Shu stopped me and brought me inside because he was working there before he started to play the piano, it had a sad but upbeat tone to it but the wings when he played is what I loved the most about the performance. He had two pairs of black wings as well as a bright smile while he played which was a majestic combination in my opinion.

"So many people have blessed lives huh?" I said when he asked me what was wrong "many people get to do what they want or love everyday" I said looking at the sidewalk we were walking on. He started telling me about his childhood, how he got into musical theatre, and it pleased me to hear about it because he's ranked number one in pleasing his mother as a child.

"My motivation is to help my people without taking something away from someone" I said "but that's impossible" I said smiling at him. He told me about a book he read that had 'Ayanagi Showtime' in it making me frown.

When I walked into my dorm room Toru said I worried him "sorry Toru, I was worried about what my brother showed me" I said and he looked at me confused but he was smiling anyway.

"Don't think you're alone in this a boor" I heard Kakeru say when I turned around "we're team mates, we worry together" Toru said next. "I can tell when someone's lying and can hear what they really mean" I said looking at the ground.

"When we were heading to the dorms Kakeru lied and my brother showed me something before we left Team Hiragi, in other words I already know that" I said before lifting my head up and smiling at Kakeru's shocked expression, everyone else was shocked to. "What else is bothering me doesn't have much to do with you right now though, I might tell you later what it actually is but not right now" I said before I decided to tell them what it is without actually giving it away.

*I'm missing something, but I don't know what

I yearn for the sky I was looking at that's too far away

What's missing? Look for the answer

We're jumping in again today

The rhythm will not lie

I'll tell you my passionate feeling through the beat

At times when I'm about to lose heart

I want to give the cheerful guys a good punch

I can't do it alone

Stardust, gather here!

I'm sure, I'm sure tomorrow…

We'll have the most dazzling performance

We'll bring our voices together to draw people towards us

A message to our adolescence that jumped off the sheet music

So bright it makes our eyes water, it gives us courage

We're super lucky stars!

Never, ever giving up!

Our heart become one as we perform

I'm sure, I'm sure tomorrow…

With our ambitions greater than the galaxy

We'll bring our voices together again and again*

The next day we all headed to Itsuki's dorm room to give him the paper, I was a little nervous but smiled regardless. "Will you take this?" I asked holding it out the folder he had given me a few days before.

Itsuki took it and looked it over before saying that it was okay with him which made my smile widen even more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on graph paper on April 26, 2016 at 4:17 P.M.**


	6. Winging Intro

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU or its characters just Tsugaru currently.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Winging Intro

Yuta's POV

I was sitting on the ground as Itsuki explained and went over our progress in the dance which I was happy about but since I know something is going to happen it made me uneasy. Itsuki told us we have a new arrangement and I was excited to see what it was especially when he has such a serious expression.

"This is so exciting!" I said smiling widely as I stood up, everyone else seemed excited as well despite the reason to work harder than we have before. As announcement came on the speakers after that so Shu and I went to the equipment room for our ensembles.

When we got there I opened the box to check there condition "oh dear" I said before I closed the box and headed to the practice room. Kakeru didn't seem to like them which I don't blame him for because the condition is terrible but we can't not use them.

"I'm so sorry about this everyone" I said looking at the costumed because I know this is my fault for being so preoccupied with what caused me to fall during the performance. "It's fine Yuta I can call my sisters to help, though they're more of a last resort" Toru said before the doors opened revealing two girls with pink hair.

While the girls looked over the outfits Toru told us their names and I observed their beautiful Jewelry wings (1) and I could tell they were talented. "Their wings are beautiful, they must be talented at what they do" I said with a smile making Yuki blush and pout and Tsumugi spoke.

"Of course we are" she said staying in her spot on the floor "this place smells of sweat so we wouldn't be here otherwise" she finished and I got her reasons despite being used to it. Their conversation with the others didn't really surmount to much other than my brother saying he'll buy whatever they need if they don't have it.

They also pressured Kakeru to apologize which I have yet to hear before today and judging from the others reactions neither have they. After Kakeru yelled at us for ruining his 'groove' we were measured so they can get the numbers needed for the outfits.

The time we had to hold our poses and the girl's intense attitude caused everyone but Toru to collapse from exhaustion. I wouldn't have collapsed if I wasn't exhausted from the poses and from staying up all night wondering about the mess-up.

Our practice for the performance was going well and even Kaito said my performance in practice was passing so I was ecstatic. "We'll pass" I said smiling at Toru who was starting to believe if only a little.

"At least have a little fun Kaito" I said pouting at him before I told them to be careful on the way to their destination as well as a 'see ya' before they left the stage. Practice wasn't very hard and I immediately forgot about how I tripped during the performance that's coming up, I was too into the idea of performing again that I forgot.

The next day I remembered the tripping event and worried about what happened all over again when Toru said the costumes weren't here yet. One bad thing after another and I only barely doubt that things can't get even worse but that probability has a 30% chance of happening so I try and brace myself for that.

After I picked a lottery number Toru tried being optimistic while Kaito gave either a pessimistic or realistic response to Toru's mood. "It won't be the worse result but I'll end up making a mistake which only happens when my family or legacy is involved" I said dejectedly as I looked at the floor.

"Sorry guys" I say and they seemed confused before Toru reads the next part but I don't do so because I know it'll be rejected. "If it's because of Kaito laughing I don't blame you" I said when Toru said he was nervous.

"We should at least give it our best and have fun" I said with a big smile "you're one to talk" I heard Kakeru say and I nodded. "I already knew that" I said before the door opened and I looked up to see Yuki and Tsumugi along with my brother at the door.

"That's the one I make a mistake on after and it has nothing to do with that" I told Kaito who had on a serious expression which made me grimace because this is supposed to be fun.

*I am going on a journey now

Unfolding the map of old

I am going on a journey now

Come, let's begin the adventure

I cannot predict what will happen

Who will I meet? My heat flies away on wings

In the fantasy garden with the azure fountain

It blooms only once in a thousand years…

…This mysterious flower

Go forward!

Continuing the journey far, far away

I will never be afraid of being lonely

Heading for the sun far, far away

A journey to find my true self

Youth!

It's a brightly shining dream!*

When I I'm about to trip I run up and see a face I haven't seen in over two years, my father's face. Instead of tripping I twirl in the air over Kakeru's foot landing where I was supposed to run to.

I could tell my father wasn't happy that I continued despite messing up on the show my ancestor help create but at least I didn't trip (2). I locked eyes with him and saw in his evergreen eyes that he wanted to speak with me but I know I can't right now.

Yuta Tsubasa (3) Hoshitani, we must speak about this when you're done" I heard my say and I nodded looking at the ground before Akatsuki spoke up, I saw the anger in my father's eyes at what he said. As soon as Akatsuki finished his rant Itsuki explained how it wasn't against the rules and Tsubasa agreed with what he was saying.

I heard cheering from outside the hall and looked up to see everyone but Itsuki and Tsugaru perplexed. "Freedom of expression reaches the hearts of those around you right Itsuki?" I asked before I saw my father's glare and fixed what I had said.

"I mean Mr. Otori" I fixed looking down again but I still felt the saddened expressions of Itsuki and my brother. I also felt the concerned and confused ones of my team.

I was going to go to the scoreboard and see the results with everyone but I saw the look my father gave me and decided against it. "Sorry guys but I have to talk to someone" I said turning away from them before Kakeru asked if it was the man who looks like an older version of me and I nodded.

"Who is he?" I heard Kaito ask making me flinch and they worried even more from the action "he's my father now I got to go" I said walking to the entrance where so many others were before. "Greetings father, it's been a long time" I said flinching when he scoffed at me "what were you trying to do? We never told you you could go to this school or join that club" he told me with venom making me gulp.

"I had gotten my wings father and I had thought… with the restraining order and all I thought I could do what I wanted to do" I said not wanting what _could_ come next. "You're still my son whether I want you to be or not" he said with a feral tone.

"Why'd you try and upstage your brother? And why in Stride would you change the song that speaks of your destiny?" he asked me in a cold tone this time making me flinch. "I wouldn't upstage him, that's impossible, and I didn't change the song I only asked how the king can't have both" I said and saw my father raise his hand to punch me but I pale hand stopped him.

Third Person POV _a few minutes before_

"How were my students Hiragi?" Itsuki said causing Tsubasa to stop walking, their conversation continued with them speaking their minds about Musical Acting. When their conversation ended Itsuki was going to head to his room but heard Yuta's and someone else's voice so I followed it worried because it didn't sound good.

Around a corner where Yuta was talking to Aku (4) Hoshitani Yuta's friends had followed him worried when they saw him flinch at the mention of the word father. They learned new things about Yuta but what they heard they didn't really like especially when Aku raised his hand.

Kakeru was about to go and show him a lesson but someone had a hold on his arm, that person was Tsugaru who told him to only watch and listen despite the guilt he felt for what he's done to Yuta.

Itsuki's POV

I followed the sound of conversation and what I saw made me upset, I saw the man from earlier today having a conversation with Yuta. The conversation however was not what made me angry, well not entirely, it was that he raised his hand to hit him that made me upset.

I silently walked up to them and just before his hand was about to make contact I grabbed a hold of it fuming silently contrary to my kind smile. "It... Mr. Otori what are you doing here?" I heard Yuta ask and I figured that the reason he keeps calling me that is because of this man.

"I heard a commotion after I finished talking with Hiragi, congratulations on passing by the way" I said smiling at Yuta but glaring at the Ash Brunette haired man. "Who might you be?" I asked smiling at the man as I let go of his hand standing next to Yuta who was shaking slightly but it was barely noticeable.

"My name's Aka Karasu Hoshitani I'm Tsugaru Yami Hoshitani's father and Yuma Umi Hoshitani's husband, you are?" I heard him ask when I noticed Team Hiragi walking down the path but they stopped when they realized they weren't alone anymore. "My name is Itsuki Otori, older brother of Tsubasa Otori" I said and saw his eyes widen a fraction "so you're a…" he said before Tsugaru and the others came out of hiding.

"Father? I didn't know you were here" Tsugaru said winking at Yuta who nodded before walking off. 'What is happening here? And why isn't MR. Hoshitani saying that Yuta is also his son?' I thought thoroughly perplexed[jh5] .

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on graph paper at 7:35 P.M. on April 26, 2016.**

 **1)** **Wings that are found on those who have cultivated their talents to where people thought they couldn't when it comes to fashion and accessories. They're wings with different kinds of golden jewelry hanging from them.**

 **2)** I **just now thought of it being thanks to his ancestor, before I took my shower anyway.**

 **3) Tsubasa means wings so his full name, which makes no sense to me, basically means.**

 **Yuu- Permanence; Distant; Longtime; Leisure.**

 **Ta- Grand; Magnificent; Excellent**

 **Tsubasa- Wings/Wing**

 **Hoshi- Star**

 **Tani- Valley**

 **4)** **Aku means evil and again their names don't make sense to me so sorry if they don't to you either.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Thursday.**


	7. New Arrivals

**A/N: I am so so sorry, I can't find my file for chapter eight so I won't be updating for a while. I had gotten no sleep and I have my friends graduation party to go to at three and I still have to write Family Quarrels which normally takes me all weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU or its characters just Mayonaka, Taiyo, and Yoshi.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: New Arrivals

Yuta's POV

"I can't wait till we get there! Thanks for having our training camp there Itsuki" I said smiling back at him which made him chuckle at me which caused me to blush from the sound. Right when I blushed Kakeru complained about the bath schedule.

I couldn't wait to get to _Hiragi_ _Forest_ since many of the rifts that lead to Stride are there and that means Taiyo (1) is also. Just the thought of seeing her makes me really happy so it's hard to sit still.

"Just a normal country side" I heard Kakeru say and I smiled "this is a mountain side Kakeru, I've been to a country side before but it wasn't surrounded by trees" I said watching the scenery go by. "It'd be lonely without you Kakeru" I complained which caused him to blush before Kaito spoke which sparked an argument.

When we got off the bus we were standing in front of a really old but beautiful building, it was it was as gorgeous as the last time I came to these woods to play with Taiyo. Itsuki walked up to the door and told us to come in and I knew that the inside was a lot worse than the inside because of the wink he gave us.

When we entered the house it was very impressive minus the dust and architectural problems from lack of use and care. When we looked around the entry way Itsuki explained the layout of the house and the uses for each floors.

"There's plenty of stuff to do in the woods everyone" I said when Kakeru yelled the opposite "yeah? Like what?" Shu asked and I smiled leaving the house with the others including my brother. When I walked out I froze forgetting that there were bears here since I never had to worry about them before.

"Are you afraid of animals Yuta?" I heard Toru ask and I shook my head lightly "no he isn't, where is she by the way? Doesn't she live around here?" I heard my brother answer and I nodded at his question. Before I could call her though there was a noise in the shed scaring me so I hid behind Tsugaru.

A few moments later the shed doors broke open and Inumine was standing before I heard music start and walked in front of my brother so I could watch.

*We are the dazzling Top of star

Our team is number one!

We received the gift of talent

We were born stars of stars

There are no mistakes in our fan service

We'll give you a sparkling wink!

Without a single misstep

We're perfectly synced

Let's Dance! Sing a Song!

We're dashing up to stardom right now

The promised main stage

With precise steps

We bring along our aspirations

There are no rivals here

Five perfect personalities

We're proud of what only we can do

Look, we'll show you a perfect performance*

"What was it we can do out here Yuta?" Toru asked when their song was done, I put my fingers in between my teeth and whistled before I heard a rustling of leaves and saw a figure jump over the wall landing in front of me. "Hey Taiyo, this is who I wanted you to meet" I said looking at the large white wolf with sunset colored folded wings.

Taiyo barked eagerly licking my face making me laugh before I heard gasps from everyone except Tsugaru. "Is that a _Gaia_ _Wolf_? I thought they were just a legend!" I heard Kakeru say pointing at Taiyo "Taiyo is a _Winged Gaia Wolf_ , even so they're not a legend" Tsugaru said and I nodded petting Taiyo's head.

"Please stay here Taiyo, we want to ask Mr. Otori and Mr. Hiragi something and I don't think you'll fit" I said before continuing "plus I don't want to ruin the house" I finished and she pouted but nodded. When we went inside we looked around to for our instructors finding them in a, I think, meeting room on the third floor.

Toraishi and Kaito spoke first when we came into the room and Kakeru and Ugawa started fighting after Kaito spoke up. "Can I not do that since I already know a lot about them and I want to play with Taiyo?" I asked and both instructors seemed confused.

"Who's Taiyo? No one lives here except us and a wide variety of animals" Tsubasa asked and I nodded "she's a _Winged Gaia Wolf_ I used to play with here" I said getting a shocked look from everyone. "So you're the boy we always saw with a wolf" Tsubasa said barely confusing me.

"If you mean the two brothers who were who were torn apart by one not fighting to stay then yes" I said shocking him "well they don't really know about you so why don't you tell us about yourself?" I heard Itsuki ask and I nodded taking a deep breath. "I was never able to choose the school or classes I wanted to take until two years ago, I was mentally, verbally, psychologically, and physically abused in school and at home for ten years" I said before continuing.

"I was forced into four different types of competitions in school which normally end in physical abuse because I lose every time, I hold the record for longest restraining order when I was ten" I said looking at Itsuki the entire time. "I like citrus drinks, hamburger curry, I rush a lot, I'm good at origami, and when I'm quiet my physical condition worsens" I said looking at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"Too much or too little?" I asked tilting my head to the right slightly. "It's enough you can go" 'does that mean you trust us?' Itsuki said after he shook his head and before I left to play with Taiyo.

When I came back inside after seeing Mayonaka (2) and Yoshi (3), Taiyo's pups, I sat down on a chair close to Shu and Kakeru smiling at them. "This room is beautiful" I said as I walked into the master bedroom. I was happy to finally be cleaning inside though, a lot less scrubbing and organizing than outside.

"I haven't seen a canopy bed in years" I said when Toru pointed out the red canopy which was similar to mine in _Stride_ except mine was evergreen not a maroon or brick red. "So they are the two boys" I said looking at the picture Shu held up.

I heard a clacking in the wall and wondered what it was before Shu said a mouse frightening me because of the many mice I had seen in Stride that ruined the crops in Le Roi Ville when I was there last. "When there's a lot since they can cause famine" I mumbled before I saw _Team_ _Hiragi_ walking towards us.

When Ugawa was half-scolded for his rude attempt at thanking us Kakeru chose to instigate a fight which isn't very good. I heard Sawatari's verbal worry and saw that he was correct but before I could try and stop the fighting the front doors slammed open and Mayonaka ran in.

When she tried to stop though she skidded into the podium and her nose hit the vase it was holding making it shatter once it hit the ground. "Mayonaka! Be careful" I said walking up to her "I'll play later now please go back outside" I said hearing her whimper before she conceded.

I walked towards the vase but tripped right in front of it hearing Inumine land next to me. "I hope it's not too expensive" I said forgetting that Tsugaru could just reverse time on the vase so it wouldn't be in pieces, when we got up I noticed our ensembles were a mess when Itsuki and Tsubasa came in.

"What happened, boys?" I heard Itsuki ask making me worry for Taiyo's pup "a bear did it" I heard Toru say and I was shocked he didn't tell the truth. I heard everyone act as if this was a show and I felt bad but knew Mayonaka felt worse.

"This is dangerous so clean it up" I heard Tsubasa say and I was about to before Itsuki mentioned a curse. "Does the curse work on animals?" I asked knowing it was a joke for lying about the vase "I don't know but why are you asking that?" I heard Itsuki say and I nodded.

"Tsugaru can you fix the vase please? I want to play with Mayonaka" I asked when I finally remembered he can fix it and he smiled nodding at me. "Sure but you know they're joking right?" I heard him ask and saw Itsuki and Tsubasa give us odd looks "yeah I know but I promised I would play with her" I said and he nodded again.

"Who's Mayonaka?" I heard Itsuki and Tsubasa ask making me smile "she was the one who broke the vase" I said stopping a chuckle at their shocked expressions. "I was joking you know? However I did like watching the Dream Team perform together" he said and I smiled. "I know and I did to however I don't want her coming across the many cursed objects in the forest" I said walking out the door.

Third Person POV

"What does he mean by 'cursed objects'?" Toraishi asked looking at Tsugaru who only smiled as he knelt by the vase hovering his hand above it. "Taiyo's family died from stumbling upon the many cursed objects in the _Hiragi Forest_ ; pretty sure he doesn't want to continue acting since he knew it was a joke" Tsugaru explained as he placed the not broken vase on the righted podium.

"Least you don't have to apologize to your grandfather for the broken vase" Tsugaru said with a smile surprising Itsuki and Tsubasa since they haven't mentioned whose vase it was. The rest of the time involved arguing and working together as well as talking about various things until Yuta went to the practice room which he really liked.

Yuta's POV

I turned around when I heard Tatsumi clapping "you like musicals right Yuta?" I heard him say and I shrugged. "Do you? I don't mean to be rude by saying this but you don't seem to be having a lot of fun despite the synchronization" I said and he nodded.

"Yours was well done as well" he told me and I looked down not liking where this was going "but you're no threat" he said and I shrugged again not minding that. "Why do you want to be a musical actor?" he asked me and I shrugged again before I spoke.

"I don't want to be one and even if I did I couldn't do it as a profession" I looked at him to see he was shocked "I am leaving Japan when my first year ends so I can't continue to be one if there's no chance for me to do so" I said and he nodded seeming to come to a conclusion. When he told me to give up I chuckled at him "I need to get better to help my people, I can't or I should say I don't know how to give up" I said and he smiled complimenting me.

"If you don't want to feel that way gain some wings, Tsubasa and Toraishi are your only team members who have them" I said before _Team Hiragi_ called for him. "I wish we could perform together again but I don't think you'll agree" I said when he was about to leave "I hope your team gets better because we're rivals tomorrow" he told me and I smiled agreeing with him.

Third Person POV

"No need" Itsuki said as he watched the brown bear by the shed and watched as another one, but this time a black bear, went to the brown bear. However there were more animals out tonight "must be fate huh?" Tsugaru said as he stood a little bit behind Tsubasa.

"What do you mean?" Itsuki asked as he watched a brown _Gaia pup_ with white wings lick the brown bears cheek. "Yoshi is Yuta since Yuta's similar to a brown puppy while Tsubasa is similar to a black bear and you're similar to a brown bear Itsuki" Tsugaru said and they were both shocked at the answer.

"I'm similar to Mayonaka, the black pup with white wings, both pups are brothers along with the bears so I see a happy ending for my brother and for you to Itsuki" Tsugaru said before he left the room. Itsuki was smiling as he watched the cub and Yoshi play before they all left making Itsuki frown and Tsubasa leave.

* * *

 **1)** **Means Sun I think**

 **2)** **I think it means Midnight, I was going to have it be Tsuki but that was Yuta's cat's name.**

 **3)** **Means earth, I think**


	8. War and Piece

**A/N: Hello, in my opinion this chapter is worse than the original. I think Tsugaru was supposed to be talking a little more, there was supposed to be more words, less information on Stride than what is actually mentioned by Tsubasa, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU or its characters, I only own Tsugaru.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: War and Piece

Yuta's POV

Itsuki was explaining the performances and I was really excited about it, the only ones who didn't seem excited were: Toru, who had a worried expression, Kaito who had a contemplative expression, and Kakeru and Shu who both had on serious expressions. This is supposed to be fun so it annoyed me that they were so serious about this "this is so exciting!" I said before Kakeru spoke up saying it's a professional's environment.

"He said that because you guys are being way too serious" Tsugaru said before Toru said he was dizzy, I ran up on the stage and spoke "this is supposed to be fun, for the audience and ourselves guys" I told them before Itsuki spoke up. He told us it wasn't just the piece but also the staging and publicity and finding a piece is going to be hard anyway since it isn't easy.

"I want to dance with the person I admire so there's no room to be nervous Toru" I said annoyed at what Kaito said is a compliment or an insult since the tone said either. "Let's make a fun performance!" I said after Kakeru said something like 'I wouldn't be me if I wasn't charismatic' or something.

I would rather choose the outdoor stage over the other halls but I'm guessing the Grand Hall will be fine with the others. When we left the hall I asked them if they wanted the Grand hall, Kaito explained his reasons for wanting the hall but Toru seemed more nervous of the amount of people it holds.

Tsugaru walked in front of us stopping us from continuing which I didn't like since I know he has something up his sleeve especially when Kakeru said he's performed for over three thousand people. "Yuta has performed for over five thousand Kakeru" he said shocking them making me push past my brother "they don't need to know that since they're not a part of it Tsugaru" I said.

"We're being watched Yuta" Tsugaru told me and I nodded "hey I know" I said but continued walking regardless. I handed in our form and saw that Tatsumi was doing the same with the same hall to which isn't surprising since it is Tsubasa in charge of the team.

I was in a room with my team, two of the Kao council members, and team Hiragi, it was for the decision on who gets the slot we both applied for. I ended up losing but I didn't mind "I wish you would have said the French rules, if I had known those I wouldn't have been so scatterbrained" I said surprising them.

"I know those rules better than Japanese ones" I said before we headed to the practice room to discuss something. Itsuki told us we had to apply for funds soon to which will be a lot easier than the piece.

Itsuki's POV  
I was walking under the bridge when I saw Akatsuki I figured he had something up his sleeve hearing what he said after small talk. "My fate is bigger than his responsibilities to Ayanagi Akatsuki, just what are you to him by the way?" I asked after he said Tsubasa has responsibilities.

Yuta's POV

When I listed some ideas for the piece Kakeru and Kaito were starting to argue again when Kaito said something true but Kakeru did as well, however we are amateurs even if Kakeru doesn't like it. I asked Toru about the play he was talking about, I was really wanting to go but then Kaito and Kakeru reminded me about the piece which reminded me I won't have time to watch it since I won't be here.

I watched as Shu left before we headed to our dorms, when they mentioned that we were going off topic I thanked them which in turn confused them. "I almost forgot I won't be here when this school year ends so thank you for reminding me" I said when they asked why I thank them.

Itsuki's POV

"No one else applied for the slot so that's the only reason we got it" I said when Tsubasa asked why I didn't have them apply for the Small hall. "Yuta already told you why you ended up like this" I heard Tsugaru say and I looked to my right to see he was wearing a smirk which made me curious but I didn't ask.

Yuta's POV

We were outside the _Grand Hall_ when Shu said the facilities here are impressive, I know he wasn't there for the entrance ceremony so I didn't say anything before we walked into the hall. I was so excited at the thought of singing on the stage that I did almost do that but I didn't since that would be stupid of me.

Third Person POV (1)

Four of the Kao council members were in Tsubasa's office complaining about how Itsuki's actions 'degrade' the reputation of the Kao council and Ayanagi Academy which was annoying Tsubasa. Tsubasa asked what they wanted him to do and the answer was something he didn't want to risk "if you want to protect the traditions so much then don't degrade his team" I said angering Akatsuki.

"The heir to _Stride_ , a dimension that has been letting us base our traditions off of them since this school was created, just so happens to be on the team" Tsubasa said surprising them. "Who's the heir to the throne of _Stride_?" Yuzuriha asked making Tsubasa sigh "Yuta Hoshitani is the 'revolutionary' you keep degrading, the reason that the school and traditions have changed so much" Tsubasa said shocking Akatsuki and Sakuya.

Tsubasa dismissed them once they said they had nothing more to say, they left Akatsuki wondering how his plan turned against him so easily. Every one of the members of _Team Otori_ were dealing with the lack of piece by either: working, thinking, exercise, or hobbies.

Everything was dead at an outdoor stage because they still had no idea of what to do about a piece for the performance, until Itsuki arrived anyway.

*My heart's beating faster

I'm getting excited

All right! Everything will turn out all right somehow

Sometimes we're wrong

Sometimes we go out of bounds

Everything is correct

Everything sparkles

Let's try doing things we're good at and _not_ good at! (Yeah!)

Everyone's different, but that's good, too! (Good!)

It'll slowly get more fun (Yeah!)

We can make what we imagine happen

What about out dream?!

Is it over there?!

Bursting out and shining the way we want

Doing things our way

We're not alone, let's become one

Even if we're small, gather close

We'll show you a dream you've never seen before

(Are you OK?)

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)

(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)

(Dream go!)*

They decided to call the performance we're doing ' _Stardust Musical_ ' and the news spread like wildfire to where everyone wants to know what they're doing. Shu said he would do the poster so Kaito said he'll apply for the equipment which Yuta was grateful for, when Shu was done with the poster it wasn't very good in their opinions.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:07 P.M. on June 25, 2016.**

 **1)** **This was where I decided to do the third person since it keeps changing and it's annoying to have to write 's POV'every other paragraph.**

 **Young Tsubasa looks like a small Kaito, I realized this when I watched the episode to write the original version pf this chapter. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you on Monday.**


	9. Musical News

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU or its character except for Tsugaru.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Musical News

Yuta's POV

Itsuki was explaining the stages in which we're picked for the ending performance, out of everyone during the whole explanation I was the only one smiling. Shu and Kakeru were wearing serious expressions, Toru was a worried one, and Kaito had a contemplative and depressed one, all in all everyone but Itsuki and I were depressing.

"Kakeru, he wasn't saying that because he's not used to it he was saying it because this whole room is depressing" Tsugaru said finally showing up, it annoys me that unless Itsuki or I am with him he's always late. I got on stage and twirled getting their attention out of the gutter, their depressing mood is suffocating right now, what Itsuki said was right though we need to be able to attract an audience and votes from them.

"I really want to dance with the high schooler I admire, so we have no time to be nervous Toru" I said and heard Kaito say something in a depressing tone which was rude with how he said it. "Let's make the best performance we can!" I exclaimed and they all nodded their agreement.

I really liked the outdoor stage more than the halls because if my brother had his way he'd have all of _Stride_ coming here instead of being in Stride which is something that can't happen. "You guys want the _Grand Performance Hall_ right?" I asked when we left the hall, Kaito explained why he has no complaints and so did Kakeru which I know will lead to Tsugaru saying something.

"Yuta has performed in front of over five thousand when he was little so the _Outdoor Stage_ wouldn't be a problem for him" Tsugaru said stopping us and surprising everyone but me. "Tsugaru! No one needs to know that and they don't have a reason to know that" I said when I continued walking "you do know someone is watching us right Yu-ta" Tsugaru said in a sing song voice in my ear and I nodded since I saw Akatsuki a while ago.

I handed in the performance letter with Tatsumi and smiled at him when I saw that he was applying for the same hall, it wasn't a surprise Tsubasa would do that. I was in the hall with the rest of my team and _Team Hiragi_ as well as two of the council member's, we were competing to figure out who would use the evening slot.

I ended up losing but as soon as I remembered this game I realized I was being stupid "I wish you had told me the French rules then this would have made more sense to me, I understand the French rules better than the Japanese ones" I said scratching the back of my head surprising them and confusing them at the same time. I was in the practice hall with the others when Itsuki asked about the piece, I knew that would be hard since choosing a piece to play isn't easy.

Itsuki's POV

I told my team about the funds and left to go somewhere when Akatuski showed up, he was a lot more aggressive today than before. "I'm not tormenting him, are you sure you're not the one doing so with trying to get him to make my team and I quit?" I asked surprising him.

"I have a destiny as well and it is a whole lot bigger than this academy and Hiragi knows that, and might I ask what are you to him anyway?" I asked when he started talking about Tsubasa's duties. I continued walking and was wondering if what Yuta said is true, that he wants to dance with me.

Yuta's POV

I suggested some ideas and Kakeru shot them down until the two started arguing which is annoying me, I really wanted to go see the play that Toru was talking about but as soon as Kakeru and Kaito said we have a piece to figure out I remembered I don't have time for that. We watched Shu leave until we walked down the hall "thanks for reminding me by the way I had almost forgotten" I said when Kaito mentioned that we were going off topic.

"You're welcome but how can you forget something like that?" he asked and I shrugged "as soon as you mentioned the piece I remembered I won't be here next year" I said and they were surprised.

Itsuki's POV

"We only got the hall because no other teams wanted it" I said when he asked me why we got it I however didn't notice when Tsugaru walked in until he spoke. "Yuta told you why Hiragi" Tsugaru said and I turned my head to the right to look at him "Yuta is very special and he's always right when it comes to these kind of things" he continued.

Yuta's POV

We were standing in front of one of the halls, it was really big and I really wanted to sing in it however that would be stupid since we're supposed to anyway. We were in the practice hall later discussing how we should do the performance but I don't really like how the percentage is that we'll even be doing it right now, it's at a 38%.

Third Person POV

Tsubasa and a few of the student council members were in Tsubasa's office discussing something amongst each other, Tsubasa didn't like how they were treating someone who is a part of the _Hiragi traditions_. "I will only agree if Otori does since we might lose our agreement with _Stride_ if you guys keep degrading him" Tsubasa said shocking them.

"What do you mean Hiragi?" Akatsuki asked and Tsubasa sighed as if he was tired "the heir to _Stride_ just so happens to be in _Team Otori_ so if you announce your hate towards that team we could lose _Stride_ " Tsubasa told them making Yuzuriha ask who the heir to _Stride_ was. "Yuta Hoshitani is the heir to _Stride_ the main 'revolutionary' of the group" Tsubasa said and this time they were speechless "If we demote them without proper reason we'll be destroying the _Ayanagi Tradition_ of having everything with _Ayanagi_ in it" Tsubasa said making them look down.

"I'll need time to think about this so if you don't have any other questions you're dismissed" Tsubasa said and they did wondering how this turned around on them. _Team Otori_ was doing what they do when they're stuck, many training, others spacing out, and some cultivating a talent or more.

The next day everyone was still depressed over not having an idea yet however Tsugaru was still as happy as ever even though he didn't like the look on his brother's face right now. As soon as Itsuki showed up though they had inspiration to do something and they did, they sang.

*My heart's beating faster

I'm getting excited

All right! Everything will turn out all right somehow

Sometimes we're wrong

Sometimes we go out of bounds

Everything is correct

Everything sparkles

Let's try doing things we're good at and _not_ good at! (Yeah!)

Everyone's different, but that's good, too (Good!)

It'll slowly get more fun (Yeah!)

We can make what we imagine happen

What about our dream?!

Is it over there?!

Bursting out and shining the way we want

Doing things our way

We're not alone, let's become one

Even if we're small, gather close

We'll show you a dream you've never seen before

(Are you OK?)

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)

(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)

(Dream go!)*

They decided to call it _Stardust Musical_ and the news spread throughout campus like wildfire to, everyone wanted to know what they were going to do and how the performance was going to be. They were having fun doing the work required to do the performance they wanted but the poster that Shu was doing was not very good work in their opinion.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on June 22, 2016 at 9:31 P.M. I just realized while rewatching this to write this chapter that Tsubasa looks like a young Kaito to me.**

 **I think I skipped something because I think I'm missing the flashback somewhere about Itsuki and Tsubasa when they were enrolled into the academy. Basically all it was going to say though is what I think Itsuki thought of how much he didn't like how the school's lose win system worked because of a kid being blamed in a team that lost and that Itsuki knows he has a different destiny than Tsubasa and it being about protecting Yuta as his companion in Stride.**

 **Well I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you Thursday.**


	10. Itsuki Unknown

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU or its characters just Tsugaru.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Itsuki Unknown

Yuta's POV

I was running to the posted board outside on the hall and saw that what my brother said was true as well as the rumors, Itsuki withdrew from the Kao Council. 'Why did he quit? I didn't like this and I especially didn't like it when the memories from Itsuki's smile the other day were starting to fade as if it never happened' I thought with a frown worried for why he quit.

I ran to Tsubasa's office and saw he was looking at some papers "do you know where Itsuki went Mr. Hiragi?" I asked and Kakeru said the reason why I was asking. "Itsuki changed our stage didn't he?" I asked when he said that our performance hall was changed to the outdoor one, I didn't like it because this means there'll be more problems than if we stayed inside.

I was in the dorm room with the others when they started talking about the outdoor stage being for _Star Teams_ , I didn't like this foreboding feeling and it was almost suffocating. "There are other problems to Kaito, the fact that the outdoor stage has less equipment and our time overlaps with someone else won't matter if the weather is bad" I said when he mentioned our time overlaps with _Team Hiragi_.

"That reality isn't so bad you know" I said when Kaito said we have to face the reality we're not a _Star Team_ anymore "what do you mean ya boor?" Kakeru asked me. "My reality is the fact that I wouldn't be on a _Star Team_ for much longer even if Itsuki didn't quit" I said and they all nodded solemnly at that since I think they just remembered I won't be in Japan for much longer.

I ran outside the next morning with the excuse that I had to finish my English homework when really I was asking Tsugaru what the weather would be like for the festival when we performed. What he said wasn't really that good but he said it all turned out okay in the end so I was happy for that but I was still concerned at how much hard work would be wasted when the weather hits?

We were eating when Akira decided to sit in between Shu and me "Kakeru! Don't mess with him like that" I said and Shu laughed at me while Akira glared at Kakeru for tricking him. I don't know why everyone stopped mentioning Itsuki after that but it was something I couldn't dislike or like them for, I could tell it was for a good reason that they didn't.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with these, there in a star shape aren't they?" I asked them hearing Kakeru and Kaito complaining about the _Shumai_ lunches four days in a row. I've known for a long time that I can never hide the uneasiness in my heart for very long or at all when I was younger and that's still the same today.

Drifting apart from them is one thing I don't want happening but something I can't change either, they have dreams to fulfill here that would be hard for them to satisfy in _Stride_ when this school year ends. I did however like seeing that Kakeru was very famous despite being in high school, he said they make too big of a deal about this but that never happened with me on _Stride_ and I'm supposed to be the one to save my people by bringing back the traditions when I leave this world.

I was happy for Kaito even though he was upset about what he's implying when he says he wants to try out for it, it means there'll be less people doing runs with us and even though he doesn't think this we're drifting apart this way to. "Come on Toru I've decided on something and you're going to join me" I said and he was confused, who wouldn't be really.

"I want to try something since it's my last few months here Toru and I want to try and spend it with you or even with the others if my plan works" I said confusing him before I grabbed his hand and went to the places I know are meant for couples. He's one of the candidates so if this bothers him then he isn't one I should try and convince to come to _Stride_ with me, even if his talent isn't at its peak I can bring the one I want to be with there.

I love heights and this is the first time I've been this high and seen a city when I looked around "no but it's my first time seeing anything but animals, forests, and people this high" I said smiling at him when he asked if this was my first time at this height. The rest of the day was fun until Toru mentioned that these were spots for couples "yeah they are but they're also fun spots I haven't ever been to either" I said and he nodded before we left crossing a street.

I looked at my phone and saw it was almost time for the free dinner I had for plan to get everyone together, a good plan if it goes how the staff said it would. Like the staff said we were dragged away "it's fine Toru all part of the plan, thank you by the way" I said to my girl who took off the Shumai costume.

"Of course now text your friends and they can get ready on time" she told me and I nodded before texting Kakeru, when they arrived I was happy it worked until Toru asked how I tricked them. "You what?!" they all yelled "this'll be the last year I ever get to see you guys again and since this is…" I was trying to say before the one I was going to mention showed up.

"Actually Sawatari, I asked this place earlier if I could get people to help out here the meal would be free and had left my wallet on purpose" I said and they seemed surprised when I said that. It was funny how the performance went and the audience liked it to from their happy and amused smile and laughs.

"I didn't mind if you talked about Itsuki or not, I'm just upset that I can't dance with him since he's the high schooler I came to the school for" I said after they started talking about Itsuki who would've liked the performance we did. I liked how Kakeru was so enthusiastic about practicing now and I didn't hesitate to say 'yes sir!' when he asked me if I was going to train hard for Itsuki.

*Shiny…

Stardust…

If this light was by itself

It might have been scattered

This small light

If I was alone

I might've hesitated and looked downcast

That's what it seems like to me

If we're together

We can make our dreams come true

Formation! Move forward!

Five stars moving together in a line

Do the Dancin'

Sparkling passion

Stretch out your hand if you want it

You smile brightest when you're too absorbed in something!

A voice somewhere says, "Have fun, boys!"

It's so bright I can't see

But I'm not afraid

Look, the intro's starting!*

I was in bed debating whether I should email Itsuki or not, Tatsumi had gotten the address from Tsubasa and was worried because I haven't talked to him yet. I decided against it to see what Itsuki would say if he saw us and what we were doing, if he would be proud of us since he was so confident in us winning.

I still keep wondering why he left and I really wanted to know but I didn't want to bother him with it, I just hope that when he left his wings didn't change. If they did change he would have to go to _Stride_ with me and have no choice in the matter and I don't want that if he doesn't.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:53 P.M. on June 27, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you on Saturday.**


	11. Stride's Sire

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU or its character just Tsugaru.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Stride's Sire

Yuta's POV

I was surprised that we were given the opportunity to see professionals at work before I heard that it was actually a way to apologize. When we arrived at the studio Haruto would be working at today it was really cool to see it since I've never seen something like this before.

*The time is ripe

Put on the veil

Noble man

The emperor, swooping down

Let the symphony playing in our hearts ring out

Because even an ordinary night can turn into a miracle

What a beautiful thing, a serenade

An escaping smile

Tragedy, comedy, and even love adorns

This dazzling dream*

His wings were beautiful they were the _Parrot wings_ except they only had two colors, the main color was violet and the secondary was black which were beautiful and foreboding at the same time. I liked hearing the two's brotherly chat but it was funny when he didn't know that we were going to be helping out in the studio his brother was in.

I didn't like what I was hearing but that wasn't the truth, he didn't get toned he just stopped eating, it worried me I'm sure it will worry Kaito and everyone else if they found out. I was get drinks for my team when I saw Haruto "greeting Haruto, you're wings are very beautiful by the way" I said and he seemed confused until he saw the reflection on my eyes.

"Thank you Yuta but what's on your mind? It seems to be bothering you" he asked me and I gestured for him to sit down next to me, when he did I took a deep breath. "Kaito will be worried if he finds out you're not eating" I told him and he seemed surprised before he smiled at me "I'll eat more once the shoots over okay Yuta?" he asked me and I nodded before he gave me a hug.

I was surprised before I snapped out of it and did the same "I'm glad you're worried about my well-being sire" he told me and it was my turn to be surprised. "Tsubasa told me you're the heir to _Stride_ so I read up on it and found that when your talent wings change to have more than just one of three colors like accessories and such you go to _Stride_ when the heir completes his first year of high school" he told me and I nodded.

"I'm fine Shu and it has nothing to do with Itsuki and more to do with Haruto" I said worrying Kaito "he told me he would continue eating once he's done at the studio but I'm still worried about him not eating" I told them and regretted it when Kaito dug his phone out. I was surprised that when I left Kaito had followed me thanking me for telling him about his brother and told me his theory as to why Itsuki left.

"If you wanted to apologize for why Itsuki left you didn't have to choose us to go to the studio Mr. Hiragi" I said and he sighed before I left, I didn't run out from what I was told since he was just protecting our 'free sing' life. I knew it was his to from what Tsugaru showed me a few weeks after he arrived, he had the same ideas as me when he was in a _Star Team_ his first year here.

I really wanted to see him again after hearing what he did, I wanted to thank him but I also wanted to know why he did it. I sent the email to him that I wanted, no needed, to see him and that day at sunset I was sitting on the outdoor stage waiting for him to show hoping that he would.

I turned around and laughed when he said 'an actor smiles when he wants to cry' he did the same before I asked why he left without saying anything. He asked me if my dream was to stay by his side forever, I wanted to say it was because that was the only reason why I'm here but I can't when I have to lead the team.

I just nodded never saying the words out loud and I knew he could tell why I never did say them out loud. "I was mainly worried about your wings but I'm glad they're still the same, can we perform together right now?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.

*Stride of a star

Always…

The first step of the beginning

Be with you

I'll make tomorrow's smile shine

So that it'll reach that dazzling place

I won't give up

I'll even use the pain

Break through the wall

I'll place my bets on a possibility that's not zero

Keep on try

It's like a shooting star!

When light shone on my too-average days

From here

I'll take the steps I decided in my heart

To the beyond

Fly away

To the new world

Believe in myself!

Even if I stumble, my toes are facing forward

Even when I reflect on it, I don't regret it

Go for it!

That's all right!

My heart's beating faster, infinitely

Stride of a star

Stride of a star

Admiration draws the map of courage

Today, as well

That leads me to the future

The twinkling of my heart is released into the sky*

"I want them all to see what you had taught us Itsuki, that's their dream right now" I said and he smiled half-heartedly most likely from not hearing exactly what he wanted to hear. "I can never leave you Itsuki but I will let go of you as a teacher" I said and he nodded ruffling my hair "good because I feel the same way" he told me and I smiled at him.

I know what I said means I won't see him at practice which means I won't see him that much in school either which upsetted me, I saw my team by the dorm doors and knew that they were waiting for me when I walked up to them. I basically just said goodbye to Itsuki for good, I didn't like that and I felt my heart breaking because I know that beings his wings aren't change he can't go with me to Stride as easily.

Toru could because his sisters' were and he is most likely to go without ruining anything for him. I was with the others in the school knowing that we won't be able to perform on the stage but I do know where we can and I had a good idea of how if our performance was canceled.

I told Toru what Itsuki told me despite being upset at what's happening outside and the fact that the weather report my brother gave was one where there was going to be a typhoon that would ruin the stage. I was surprised at Toru's confessions that he's learned over the year that I know won't be done yet when New Year's comes around.

What he said next was something I actually thought I'd never hear but I knew would be said by him or the others or both at some point before I had to leave. I figured I might as well tell him what I think about the team as well since I love all of them as friends even if I love Itsuki as more than a friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 10:12 P.M. un June 27, 2016. I was crying at the end of this and I don't know why.**

 **I was crying when I first watched the scene where they meet up in this chapter/episode, I was that happy and sad at the same time.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, I'll see you for the last time in this story on Tuesday. I do have a sequel for this though but I will most likely be writing A Blinded Fighter for my YaoiFan22 account.**


	12. A New Year's Festival's Chance

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own STARMYU or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: New Year's Festival's Chance

Yuta's POV

I heard a crash and already knew what had happened "oh no" I said hearing that the outdoor stage collapsed after I said when I ran to the door to see if what I thought was true. "We won't be able to perform on the stage but my brother said we'll still be able to perform" I said when they said we just had to wait for their verdict which was true.

"Itsuki wanted to see us perform though so I really don't like the typhoon right now" I said when Toru said my name, we went into the classroom we were in before and waited for the announcement. "Even if that's true I want them to see our performance and I won't be here by the time it'll be scheduled, I know it's a long shot but we have to ask Mr. Hiragi to let us perform" I said squeezing the edges of the table I was sitting on.

Itsuki's POV

I was standing in front of a window on a stair case when Sakuya and Yuzuriha came up to me, I told them what I was doing and how I felt when I saw the boys again. "There'll be a make-up exam so they won't have to perform in this weather" Sakuya said and I nodded wishing that were true "you might choose the wrong time though, as soon as this school year is over Yuta will have left Japan" I said and they just seemed to have remembered that.

I told them what should've been obvious about an actor needing an audience and that the boys shine no matter the weather. I told them to imagine it and that Yuta and I wanted to show everyone that image before I left down the stairs.

Yuta's POV

I was annoyed that that didn't work but then again I never expected it to, I told them we can't give up and then a voice spoke up and I was surprised to hear it was Inumine. "It's just Inumine" I said when they went to see who it was to see that it really was Inumine, it was funny when Tatsumi said just his name and sounded like Akira growled at being scolded.

"'The world is your stage'" I said when Kakeru said it will be hard without a stage "huh?" Kaito said and I sighed before explaining. "The place I'll be leaving to thrives on music, it doesn't matter whether you have a stage because the saying there is the world is your stage" I said and they nodded.

"If Otori was here do you know what he would say?" I asked and Toru spoke up "just have fun with it, boys" he said and I nodded glad that it cheered the others up. "I had a plan from the beginning but I wasn't sure it would work because I don't know if it'll actually work" I said and they looked at me shocked.

I explained the plan and Kakeru ran it down, everyone was fine with the idea since it was better than the alternative to them. We went around asking for help and got enough people to help out which I was thankful for before Akatsuki showed up and said we couldn't.

"You're performance was canceled, just because the school can't hold you liable Mr. Hoshitani does not mean you can do what you want here" he told me and I didn't like the odd looks but I didn't back down form them either. I told him what I thought before saying that it was our dream even if it's not mine specifically.

We excused ourselves as soon as everyone else did since the rain stopped just in time for us to just barely make the deadline. There were a lot of people here when we got ready and I was excited about it, Kakeru did a good job as well.

*Someday, when you're crushed by your dreams

On a night when you look up at a starless sky

Just remember (today)

The days we ran like crazy (together)

Those steps were miracles

Ring out, Countdown!

Taking off for the future from here

You will start singing again

There are things you lack

So you reach out desperately to grab them

These hot, passionate feelings overflowing

Make the light of the stars your ally

Even bluffing can become your pride

You can fly however you want

Everything starts now!

These steps have permeated my body

(Even if they're not perfect)

The more I worry, the closer I get to my dream

(Get closer)

The boys who have grown wings sing

Those phrases were miracles

Ring out, Countdown!

Taking off for the future from here

You will start singing again

There are things you lack

So you reach out desperately to grab them* (1)

Itsuki's POV

"The future isn't unknown, do you not remember what I said at the manor?" I heard Tsugaru ask as he stood to my left *I can't control this impulse* and I nodded. "You have beautiful wings Itsuki, my brother is lucky he has met you" he told me and I nodded again wondering what he was talking about since Yuta said that my wings haven't changed which means I can't go to _Stride_ with him like I wanted to.

*Five stars shining (Dreams come true)

Everything starts now!*

The boys sang and I was proud of them for what they had come up with, it was amazing and everyone thought the same thing form how they were clapping and cheering when the song ended. "Yes it was me, I am thankful sire though of me that way, even if I won't be going to _Stride_ with him like I was supposed to I am thankful that I was out of character for him" I answered when Tsubasa asked if the one Yuta admired was me.

I heard Yuta's voice and saw them coming towards me so I held out my arms, mainly for Yuta because I didn't want him falling over from the jump he made while the others were just running. The snow was beautiful at the New Year's festival and I was glad that we still had one more week of school left since I could see my boys again before Yuta leaves for good.

Yuta's POV

I noticed during the performance that Itsuki and Tsubasa had new wings, Tsubasa had _Streamer wings_ with the wings being white and the hanging fabric being black while Itsuki had the _two paired Streamer wings_. The lavender streamers being longer than Tsubasa's because he had four black wings instead of two white wings.

I was at the school not wanting to have gone to the festival Itsuki went to because it was hurting to know that Tsubasa's fate had changed and that he would have to leave the academy that he wasn't wanting to ruin. I had also noticed that Toraishi and Yuzuriha's wings had also changed when they had left the school, Toraishi having the red _Beadvine_ black wings and Yuzuriha having the light green _Beadvine_ white wings.

Everyone's fates are changing from the fact that school is almost over and I didn't like it, I was taking them away from their actual destinies by changing how the school worked. Despite how I felt about almost everyone's fates changing because of me I still laughed with the rest when Tavion came out and went back into Kakeru's bag a few seconds after coming out. Kakeru I noticed had red wings with blue and green feather mix, _Parrot wings_.

I never looked at Kaito's because I knew his changed to I did look at Toru and Shu's wings though, Toru had the white _Parrot wings_ with a green mix and Shu had black _Liner wings_ with violet lining every feather when it caught the light. I didn't like this they all had wing changes and they all had lives that I was taking them away from.

"I'll see you guys next week, we still have the last extra week of school for some reason" I said and they nodded happily before we exchanged 'see ya's for the time being.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:44 P.M. on June 27, 2016.**

 **1) Sorry but I'm stopping the song there**

 **I hope you like this chapter this is the end of Freedom Wings but there is a sequel I haven't started writing yet.**


End file.
